Violet Black Geass
by iAmalmostfangirly8
Summary: "L-lelouch please forgive me" "I don't hate you. In fact I don't hate none of you but I also don't love you." "Would you like to know the truth about my masters and my mistress's real past do you?" " Lelouch are you Britannia or..." "You know...my favorate is the beautiful blood RED but I suppose I can make an exception to color VIOLET just for you my...sister? hmm?" Genderbend
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

This is a little idea I had a while back and decided to share it all you people. I hope you like it IF you don't well...don't kill me.

OK! here I go!

 **I do not own Code Geass nor Black Butler**

 **Chapter 1**

Up on the roof top of Ashford academy. Lelouch is looking down at the big festival going on because of the return of Suzaku, "Really how boring...", she says. Lelouch looks up and watches the moon with a bored expression.

"Everything is just so boring...oh so boring..." she looks down at her shoes and sighs.

The door to enter the roof top of the school opens. " Hey I know I would find you here."

Lelouch turns around. " Oh! hello Suzaku, got bored of the festivities to huh?"

Suzaku was leaning on the door frame looking at Lelouch as calmly as he could. _Have your memories truly returned Lelouch?_ He had tried so very hard to hate this woman right in front of him but he couldn't. He couldn't forget all the moments they had together. He couldn't forget all the hugs, all the hand holding, all the times they kissed and say 'I love you' to each other.

 _No she probably never really did love me. She just said that to make me..._ He shakes his head, stood up straight and started to walk towards Lelouch still looking her all the way. Lelouch was looking at him with a playful expression. _She just said does things to me just so I could ..._ He stops at a good distance from Lelouch and still looking at her.

Lelouch smiles up at Suzaku since he is a bit taller than herself then turns and leans forward to look down at the festival again. The turns her head to look at Suzaku again and tilts it. "How are you Suzaku?"

Suzaku just Looks at her. _Maybe I should just..._ He suddenly pulled out his phone and dialed a number while saying. "I want you to talk to someone", he puts the phone near his ear waiting for the person to answer.

Lelouch then looks at him weird and says, "OK... But why?"

Her question was ignored when Suzaku spoke on the phone, "Hello? yeah she right in front of me. Yes, ok." He stracthes the phone so Lelouch could grab it. "Here"

Lelouch looks at the phone; grabs it and asks Suzaku "Is it someone I know?"

Suzaku says, "Trust I think you do know who it is" then remained silent.

Lelouch looks at Suzaku quizzically _Someone that I might know? Hmm..._ Stares at the phone _I wonder who it might be...Oh well..._ Shrugs her shoulder, turns around so her back faces Suzaku and place the phone her, _I will know soon enough..._ She clears her voice and speaks "Hello? This is Lelouch Lamperouge speaking who is thi-

"hello Lelouch? Lelouch its me! "

Lelouch froze and could not speak. _W-who-_

Lelouch? Lelouch! Its me! Nunnally! Your little sister!

Lelouch started to shake and gasps out loud.

 _Finally_ Thought Suzaku Who is watching Lelouch react into hearing her little sister. _Yes Lelouch that you are once again Zero, the tyrant who fights against their own country, the monster who murdered Princess Euphemia...show me that have your memories_ ba- **=CRACK!=** Suzakus train of thought stopped after hearing Lelouch herself crack the phone held on the palm of her hand. Suzaku was confused Lelou-

Lelouch drops the _phone_ and cowers "N-no...

The phone was still surprisingly working and Nunnally heard what her sister said and try to respond "S-sister?"

Lelouch starts to hold press her towards her chest where her heart and stutters out "N-no...W-who are you?" She gasps her eyes opened wide and raises her head up in the sky "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Lelouch falls to the floor "W-hats happenin-?!NO!STOP!

Suzaku was watching all of this with startling confusion. _I don't understand...why is this happening?_ Suzaku was so confused. Lelouch was on the floor shaking. He couldn't stand watching this so he bended down and tried to reach Lelouch "Lelouch..." Right before he touched Lelouch's shoulder. Some one came from the door and it was Lelouch's 'Little brother' Rolo.

For a little while he was inside the school hiding from Milly because she wanted to make him wear an outfit with so much frills everywhere. When in hiding he heard the scream, he thought the scream sounded familiar to him. That's when he realized that the scream came from the rooftop of the school so he decided to check who it was.

 _"_ Hey is everything alright up her-.." Rolo saw his sister on the floor weeping. "L-Lelouch?" Rolo then saw Suzaku near his sister. "Kururugi-san?" Then Rolo saw red _How_ _ **dare**_ _he?!_ Rolo went and tackled Suzaku away from Lelouch. "What hell did you do to her?!"

Suzaku in pain from the assault stuttered out "I-I..." "NO!"

Suzaku got cut of from his explanation. Both he and Rolo turn their towards the interruption and couldn't help have fear in their minds and heart.

Lelouch was there trembling and crying. "Please no more please no more! NomoreNomoreNomoreNomoreNomore...PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME BE! Lelouch kept on muttering no more after that rocking herself back and forth.

Rolo sprang into action trying to help his dear sister Lelouch. Saying stuff like 'Sister its ok" or 'sister I'm here now you don't have to cry now' or 'big sister? would it make youfeel better if I kill Kururugi? Hmmmm? I wouldn't mind really.' to her.

Suzaku was still in turmoil _Oh I see..._ He thought. _She starting to remember THAT time._ The time when he captured and tortured just do he can interrogate her on why she did all those horrible things. _But she never answer my questions. Whenever I asked why she killed Euphemia she had a blank face as if she-  
"I CANT TAKE IT! NO!"_

Rolo tried one more time to soothe his sister "Sister? What are you saying? Come now...snap out of I-"

"GO AWAY!" Lelouch bolts away from roller still crying "PLEASE P-please leave me alone... I-I'm sorry" She started to wail louder than before **"PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE MASTER**! **I BEG YOU MASTER! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR MY INSOLENCE!PLEASE! "** She couldn't take it anymore she whispers **"Please master"** She looks up at Rolo with red eyes from all crying and her expression of terror all over.

She then moves a little and sees Suzaku her eyes suddenly had a gleam of hope and with her left hand she reaches out to him. Suzaku was so shocked at this and stood frozen he didn't know what to do.

She had enough energy to speak but in whispers and still had the voice of pure agony **"Please... help me... make him stop...p-please...make him stop hurting the people I love...please... stop ...him...stop...Zero...** Will one final breath

 **"PLEASE STOP ZERO THE TYAAAAAAAANT!"**

She went silent and passed out on the cold floor. Have darkness around without knowing she left to boys looking at her unconscious with confusion and utter fear.

 **CHAPTER 1 END**

 **WOW...Did not think I would finish this chapter. Anyway I hope you all liked it. BYE now...I guess.**


	2. I AM SO SORRY

Hi guys, something happened with my files and everything got deleted (internally screaming with anger and sadness)now I have to write them ALL over again... I will try to put chapter soon.

Characters of Code Geass: look at the author "...sigh..."

Author: looks back at them with tears **I'M SORRY OK!?**

Nunnally: Hugs the author "Its ok"

Author:*Sniff sniff whine*


End file.
